Practice with Mom
by angelthree117
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up!


Practice with Mom

Come on Izoiay!

I'm coming, I'm coming. Izayoi yelled back.

We need to get to the village, or mom will be angry again. Plus Mom she wants to train us with the bow. Dad's not back yet, so we don't have sword practice yet. Thank goodness.

Yeah. I don't like dad training us. It always hurts afterward. Mom said that she would do moving targets today, so that we can always shoot. Tomorrow we'll be moving with the targets stationary, then the day after that everything moving. I can't wait for that. Izayoi replied.

The two girls ran through Inuyasha's forest, named for their father. Now, as they run, let me take the time to describe them. Izoiay looked almost exactly like their mother, long dark hair, tall, stick thin, but with her father's amber eyes, and cute little black dog ears. Izayoi was almost exactly like her father, silver hair, white ears and all, except for the eyes of her mother. They were part human, part demon, part miko, part hanyou. Izoiay was truly her mothers' child. She loved learning everything about her miko powers. She excelled at archery, but was becoming almost as good at the sword. Her sister was her opposite. She loved to be with her father learning all about being a demon, or in their case, hanyou. Now back to them.

Yay, we're almost there. Izoiay called.

Yep and there's Mom setting up the targets, or should I say Shippou. It looks like we'll also be practicing barriers to protect him. We don't want him to be purified.

Here Izayoi blushed. She had always had a little crush on the fox youkai. Izoiay growled. She didn't mind her sisters' crush, but recently it was getting ridiculous. She would blush when anyone mentioned him, and glow when he walked anywhere near them. He in fact had grown up quite a bit from when he had met Inuyasha and Kagome. He was now as tall as Inuyasha, though wore the same style of clothing he had since then. His now two foot long tail swished a bright red that matched the hair on his head. He had also gotten a lot better at his fox tricks through intense training with Inuyasha and another fox youkai that he had found. Soon their mother caught sight of them, and called to them to get their bows and come meet her. Doing this, she told them to start warming them up on the stationary targets she had set.

Now girls, as you can tell, we're also working on barriers today, to protect Shippou. I want you to set your barrier three feet away from him so that if yours fails I will have time to get one up of my own so he will be neither purified nor injured. We have about three hours till your father gets back, so you will have a little time left to warm up for his training.

Yes mama. They chorused.

Now, Izayoi you will be shooting first. Izoiay you will be protecting Shippou. Thanks again for volunteering for this by the way Shippou.

Not a problem Kagome. I want to see which one of these two kids I don't want to get mad at me and which one to hide behind for future reference.

The two said "kids' growled at him.

Better be careful, or you may not get the chance. Kagome said sweetly. I'm sure if Inuyasha heard what you just said he would do a lot more than smack you like he used to. These "kids" are his daughters, and he will willingly harm you to protect them. Just be careful. I do so hate sitting him.

Yes Kagome. Now let's start. Remember that I'm going to be running girls, so don't do a stationary barrier. I do like life, and wish to keep mine a while longer.

Kay. Izoiay are you ready?

Yep. And with that a shimmering pink bubble appeared around him.

Begin. Kagome said.

Shippou took off, and the bubble staid around him, moving with his movements.

Izayoi took aim and shot. As soon as the arrow left her bow, it burst into a pinkish blue purifying flame at the tip. Thankfully, Izoiay's barrier held. Over and over the shots came, but none got through. After about forty-five minutes, Izoiay was tiring, and as her sister let loose another purifying arrow, her shield failed entirely. Kagome saw this, and just as the arrow was about to hit Shippou, she got a shield up right against his body.

Thanks Kagome.

Izoiay broke down in tears at seeing Shippou, her big brother figure; almost get hurt because of her.

Oh, Izoiay, it's ok. Really I'm fine, your mom was ready. I'm still here. I haven't been purified. It's ok. Shippou held her as she cried, trying to calm her down.

I'm so sorry Izoiay. I should have stopped when I saw you were getting tired. I forgot that you don't have that kind of endurance yet. Sweetie, it's ok. I knew something like this was going to happen. It's ok. Kagome said in a soothing voice.

Hey, sis. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been shooting purifying arrows. I just wanted to show off. After one or two I should have concentrated on just aiming my best. It's ok that you got tired. I do that all the time when we train with Dad. That's why I always end up on my butt. I get tired and don't do as well. Calm down. You don't want Dad to see you like this. You know he would be asking what happened and trying to go punish someone for making you cry. Though it would be funny watching mom sit him so he doesn't do anything stupid, is it worth it making him angry and therefore harsher when it's time to practice with him? We'd be out before you can say Hanyou. That would not be fun.

Ok. I guess you guys are right. I'm really sorry about that though Shippou. I should have told mom I needed a break. That whole shield thing is really hard to do for a long time and harder when the thing you're shielding is moving. I'll just try harder next time. Ok, I'm ready to start again.

Well, now its time for you and your sister to switch places. Izayoi, you are going to be shielding now, and your sister is going to shoot. Ok?

Yes mama. They said together.

Ready Shippou?


End file.
